Reconciliations
by NixHex324
Summary: Pretty much picks up where ATS left off. Im not really a writer just couldnt stand to see the story end. There may be Buffy mentions but this is first and foremost and ANGEL story so crossovers will be few if any. Feedback is always welcome, good or bad
1. When Last we left our heros

As the league of demons approached thoughts flew through Angel's head. Who would take his place? There had to be someone to keep fighting the good fight. Would there be someone to keep the people safe? He thought of Wesley. How hopefully he was at peace now. He deserved it. To be with Fred, the woman he loved, in a place where they could be happy. Who would make it through the fight? Would the others be willing to give it all for the greater good? And Buffy…would Buffy be ok? Of course she would. How egotistic of him to think she wouldn't be. She took care of herself long before he was a part of her world, and years after.

But that was all in the past. The present revolved only around the dozens of monsters storming his way. He could hear a voice behind him:

"In terms of a plan?"

"We fight" He replied

"Bit more specific?" Came Spike's now recognizable voice.

His reply with a smirk, "Well, personally, I kinda wanna slay the dragon. Let's go to work." And with a swing of his sword he put all of himself, all that he was into the battle. The battle that would prove it all, the battle to end all battles. The battle…that would never even begin. His swing would never follow through; his sword would never make contact. The world lit up as if day had come hours early. 'Impossible' he thought to himself. Of course if there was one thing Angel had learned it was that _nothing_ was impossible. But he knew the sting of sunlight, and this wasn't it. The pain was different. It seared through his entire body, inside and out. He tried to look around but it was impossible to move. He felt himself slipping, slipping from consciousness into the black unknown. The world went dark as he hit the ground, and in the distance he felt it. It was a feeling so unfamiliar it took a second for the realization to hit. But with his last conscious thought it came to him. Through all the black emptiness came a single, solitary beat, of his heart...

Hey guys. I know it's a teaser but I just wanted to get a feel going. I'd love feedback. Oh and if anyone thinks I'm making him Shanshu in the first five minutes of the story, I'm not that stupid.


	2. Awakenings

He awoke with a violent surge, sitting up and grabbing his chest. He could feel nothing. No movement, no beating, just the all too familiar cold. Was it a dream he thought. Must have been. It wasn't until he spun and put his feet on the ground that he realized where he was. He had slept in a large bed, the center piece of a lavishly decorated bedroom. Antique wood furniture precision placed throughout. Beautiful oil paintings adorned the walls. The immense curtains, draped over the equally large windows, were aglow with the sunlight they fought to keep out. He tried desperately to gather his memories as he stood up. He remembered fighting Hamilton. A watchful observer might have caught the faintest of smiles as he remembered Connor, fighting side by side with him. The Wolfram and Hartt building collapsed, and then the alley. After that, nothing. Now here he was in a strange place in a strange, all be it very comfortable, bed wearing pants that were certainly not his own. He had been in situations like this before but the previous evening's events usually contained a lot more alcohol and a lot less fighting…ok maybe just about the same amount of fighting.

"Not quite a hangover but its one hell of headache aint it?"

Angel spun around to find Spike sitting a huge arm chair, a glass of blood in one hand and a cigarette in the other.

"How long have you been sitting there?" Angel asked

"Long enough. What was a dream?"

"Don't worry about it, what happened did anyone else make it?

"Not sure, woke up here, no way out but through the window. The falls reasonable but the sun…

"I know the drill Spike" Angel chimed in

"Well lucky for us someone else knew the drill too." Spike nodded towards the curtain covered windows while handing over the half empty glass of blood.

As Angel took the glass he took time to really look at his surroundings. What does he mean no way out? Then he saw it. What he thought was a simple wooden door was actually a large piece of metal painted up like one. No handle no nothing.

"Gwen?" Angel questioned in astonishment.

"Gwen? Gwen who?"

Angel ignored Spike's question and went to work searching the room.

"Who in bloody hell is Gwen? Care to fill me in here?" Spike continued questioning while Angel blatantly ignored him. "Well could you at least tell me what you're looking for?"

"A camera" Angel finally replied "She keeps the whole place monitored"

"Who?" Spike asked again. Just then, as if commanded by Spike's words, the door surged and creaked as it slid open. On the other side stood leather clad Gwen Rayden, with a slightly bruised yet beaming Charles Gunn right behind her.

"Good morning sleepy head." Gwen joked. "I was beginning to get worried, thought I might have done some serious damage."

"Nah, my boys are tougher than that" Gunn reassured her as he walked over to embrace Angel. "Good to see you both up and kickin."

"You to" Angel said with half a smile "what about Illyria?"

"She made it; she woke up a few hours ago and whent off somewhere."

"And you let her?"

"You ever tried to stop a former god from doin what she wants? Not easy."

"Good point, what about Lorne? Any word?"

"Nothing. But we did find Lindsay. Apparently he did his job and split. Just like he said."

Angel sighed as he spoke "At least he made it."

"Hello!" Spike broke in "Anyone care to fill in the totally lost vampire?"

Gunn spoke first, "Spike, I'd like you to meet L.A.'s own electric Queen, Gwen Rayden."

"Well I usually prefer princess but queen works" Gwen reached out her bare hand to Spike, he accepted.

"What exactly is an elec..." Spike was cut off as a slight shock was sent through his arm and up his spine. "Ah, gotcha."

"So like I said" Gwen took over "I hope I didn't do any serious damage."

"What exactly was it you _did_?" Angel asked

"Come on downstairs I'll get you some fresh blood" Gwen led them all down the large stair case of her apartment and into the kitchen as she told her story. "I heard through the grape vine that you guys took over the Wolfram and Hartt building. So after a year or so of not hearing from you imagine my surprise when a few days ago I got a call from Charley boy here just wanting to 'see how things were'" Gwen made finger quotes mockingly "So one nigh without saying anything I followed him, watched him kick the living dead out of about a dozen vamps then followed him to you guys. Didn't plan on butting in till I saw what you were up against"

"You electrocuted us." Angel broke in.

"I zapped the ground, amongst other things." Gwen explained

"The rain water covering the ground acted as a catalyst and you were able to bring everything down at once." Angel was beginning to see the full picture.

"I knew the vamps could take it. Luckily Gunn didn't get off the box he was standing on to quickly, being off the ground he was safe, and blue girl, well she just had the look of someone who could hack it so I took my shot. The Dragon, that was a little extra but hey, nothing I can't handle." Gwen's usual smug look crossed her face.

"How did you know I was a vampire?" Spike asked

"What was it Gunn called you? The 'fang brothers" or something."

"Oh, right"

"There's just one thing I don't get" Angel got very serious as he turned to address Gwen specifically. "WHY?"

Gwen's face turned visibly red as she looked down then at Gunn "let's just say I owed him one."


	3. The Next Step

The story had been told; everyone had allowed it to sink in. The group remained in the kitchen talking things over. Angel worked through things verbally. A characteristic so very un-Angel-like it almost worried everyone.

"So it's pretty obvious we can't go back to the office. And if the Hyperion is even still standing it's the first place the senior partners would look."

"Maybe they need time to re-group." Gun suggested.

"Doubtful." Spike said "We took out the entire Black Thorn and in minutes they mounted an attack of…well you saw it."

"Gunn's right they need some kind of lead." Angel said "The Senior Partners may exist on a higher realm but they aren't omnipotent."

"So as long as we lay low we got some time then." Gunn asked

"Lay low? How many people in the city limits can do what lightening girl did? That's one hell of a lead, they're gonna narrow it down." Spike was getting visibly agitated.

"So what do you suggest?" Angel asked

"The best place to hide is right under their noses." Spike smirked "We have no money, no place to go, no weapons. I know a place where we can get all that."

"I know you're not suggesting we go back to Wolfram and Hartt" Gunn said very agitated

"That's perfect." Angel chimed in "It's abandoned, the lower levels are probably still intact and that's where everything we need is anyway. We can get in through the sewers; I've done it a dozen times before. We'll get some research material, a few weapons and be out before they even notice."

"I knew I shoulda kept my mouth shut" Gunn moaned

"Gunn, I want you to take it easy for a bit, go check out the Hyperion. Just do some recon with Gwen. I don't' want you getting into any heavy action unless it's necessary." Angel grabbed a piece of paper and began writing on it. "If you can get in without much trouble, see what you can get out. Spike and I will deal with Wolfram and Hartt."

Gunn seemed satisfied with Angel's plan "Just like the old days huh." He said with a smirk "Board rooms and suites were startin to bore me anyway."

"We all succeed as planned" Angel ripped the piece of paper away from the pad and handed it to Gunn "We meet here."

Gunn looked at the paper with a surprised look. "It's still standing?"

"You'd be amazed what you can acquire as the CEO of a multidimensional evil law firm."

"There are some clothes that, well, fit you up stairs." Gwen said

"What about Illyria?" Spike asked

"We can't wait around. She'll be ok." Angel said "You two be careful, and don't try to be heroes."

Gwen grabbed a coat as her and Gunn walked out. They seemed eager to accomplish their mission.

"Then there were two." Spike said

Angel turned and began walking upstairs "Let's get going. There's something I need to tell you on the way."

_OK short chapter but it seemed like a good place to end. Plus any Angel fan knows there's always the boring episode that just sets up the next one. The next one will have some action in it I promise._


	4. Guest

"You're the biggest dolt I've ever met in my life" Spike exclaimed. They had been walking through the sewers for about an hour now trying to find the entrance to the Wolfram and Hartt building.

"I had no choice Spike." Angel tried to explain

"Yeah you did, get up and walk out of the bloody room. Don't get me wrong this ups my anti about 200 percent but how much fun is it gonna be winning my humanity when I know I didn't steal it from you."

"Well that's just something you're gonna have to live with because I signed it away. The Shanshu prophecy is yours now."

"Why are you telling me this? You hoping maybe I'll give up Buffy in return or something?"

Angel Grabbed Spike and pinned him against the wall "This has nothing to do with her you inconsiderate prick! She's no ones to give away. She makes her own choices and unfortunately I'm not one of them. I thought if you knew about the prophecy you'd take the extra effort to make it happen."

Spike threw Angel away "You ever lay a hand on me again and I won't think twice about ripping your heart out so you can watch me stake it." And with that they began walking again. "You don't even know who she is anymore." How long have you been away and you think you still know her or who she is?"

"I'm not getting into this conversation again. I wanted you to know about the prophecy, and now you know."

"Fine then lets just not talk until we get there."

"We're here…"

Spike sighed and shook his head. They both crawled up through a whole in the ground and found themselves in one of the lower levels.

"I've never seen this area before." Angel said. They began walking carefully wherever they could find room. Half collapsed walls made for easy access but difficult maneuvering. They made their way up two more levels to a place Angel recognized. "OK there should be a vault somewhere around here with all kinds of artifacts and files in it."

Sure enough it was right where he thought. They searched around and Spike filled bags with weapons big and small. Angel worked on remembering the code to the drawers where all the files where kept. Lindsay had told him so long ago but he was always so good at remembering these things. It was then he turned and saw the podium, the podium that had once held the Shanshu prophecy and was now empty. Before he knew it he had ripped the drawer out of the wall. He filled two duffle bags with DVDs which contained Wolfram and Hartt's backup library. They now had all the research material they would need.

The two remained in complete silence throughout their entire mission, both eager to get what they needed and get away from each other. Had they not been Angel might have missed the whisper of a barely recognizable voice call out his name. He stopped so abruptly Spike walked into him.

"What the bloody hell are you doing?"

"Shhh!" Angel exclaimed, and then he heard it again. Spike having heard it this time followed Angel down the corridor it came from. The hall followed down about twenty-five yards then just stopped.

"Where are we?" Spike asked

"I don't know" Angel said "I've never seen this level and it wasn't on any of the maps I was given." He peered for another second then walked forward.

"What are you…?" Spike was cut off as Angel disappeared into the brick wall. He was so surprised he almost dropped the bags of weapons he was carrying. "Riiiight" He let it sink in then followed.

He came out on the other side in a cave of sorts with no entrance or exit. Four torches lit the white marble room as Angel stood and stared at its only contents. A single roman style column about four feet tall rose up from the ground in the center of the room. The angled top contained three hooks, the top two horizontal from each other. Braced across them was the container which held the Shanshu prophecy, the actual, ages old, priceless prophecy. Below on the third hook hung a large round pendant…_the_ pendant.

Spike walked up behind Angel "What's so…oh no, get that bloody thing away from me, I did my time." Spike backed up and leaned against the wall he could no longer pass through.

"Spike!" Angel turned to look at him "Shut up!"

Angel sat pondering a dozen questions. Finally it all became too much. He grabbed them both and put them in the bag. Swiftly he turned and headed towards the wall.

"Might not be…" Spike was cut off as Angel walked through the wall that had led them in. "Yeah that figuuuuuu." As Angel walked through the wall Spike was pulled through and spit out the other side back into the hallway. "Well that's about right." He said sarcastically as he picked up his dropped backs and followed Angel through the whole back down into the sewer.

They walked for another good hour until they reached their destination. Spike complaining the whole way, Angel ignored him, deep in thought. Angel climbed up an old ladder which led to a trap door. Opening the door he climbed up through the hole and found himself standing inside his old abandoned apartment. Everything was as it had been more than four years ago. Burnt and charred pieces of exploded furniture littered the room. It wasn't home but it was a place to be for now.

"Wonderful accommodations" Spike mocked as he climbed up through the floor.

"You don't like it try the sewer." Angel retorted as he slowly walked around examining his former belongings.

"So where are we exactly?"

"Angel Investigations."

"This is the hotel? You gotta be kiddin me."

"This isn't the hotel, it's my apartment."

Before Spike could ask another question a loud bang erupted from one of the floors above. Spike and Angel turned towards each other and reluctantly ran up the stairs. Angel found him self in what used to be his office. Gunn and Gwen had broken in the front door.

"Sorry, hope you didn't need that." Gunn said as he positioned the door back in its place.

"So how long have you had this place and not bothered to have it cleaned up?" Spike asked

"Spike!" Angel was getting beyond agitated at this point. "Let it go!"

"How did you guys do?" Gwen asked

"Good, we got most of what we needed." Angel answered "it's all downstairs. How about you?"

"Not much luck." Gwen answered "The place was fairly well guarded from all sides. I could have gotten us in but we figured it was better not to attract too much attention"

"Good call. Let's sort through what we got, try and figure out what our next move is. I'm gonna see if there's anything left behind up here."

The others went downstairs as angel began to look around. He wasn't sure what exactly he was looking for. They had everything they needed, weapons, research material. Yet still he sifted through the rubble. In the corner a pile of old papers caught his eye. Seemingly normal old files and invoices except for one which had a shine to it. It was a picture, a picture of him Cordy and Wes. Taken so many years ago, before everything. Before Wolfram and Hartt, before Cordy became a higher being, before Wesley discovered the prophecy. A rush of emotions came over him. He was deep in thought when the sound of Spike's voice furiously yelling his name from the basement woke him out of it. Angel ran downstairs to find them all huddled over a table looking at something.

"What's the bloody big idea?" Spike confronted him "Is it some kind of joke or something? Tell me its mine so when you get it you can laugh in my face some more?"

"What joke?" Angel asked

"Telling me the prophecy wasn't your anymore!"

Angel walked over to the table to find the Shanshu prophecy laid out. It was as it had always been. But when he looked for the red mark of his name in top corner, he couldn't find it.

"So?" Spike asked

"I signed it right there." Angel pointed

"Well it doesn't bloody well look like it."

"When Wolfram and Hartt was destroyed could it have canceled?" Gwen asked

"I wouldn't think so; Wolfram and Hart's contracts are eternal. They even continue after you die." Gunn replied "Since we left my brain has been kind of fuzzy on the law stuff but it is possible since you were a member of the black thorn when you signed, you actually signed it over to yourself."

"But they told me I wasn't a full member until I did one more thing." Angel responded "Signing was the one more thing."

"Everything they gave me is fading away. We need a real lawyer." Gunn said

"Ask and ye shall receive." Came a voice

Angel looked up and leaning against the doorway to the kitchen was a woman dressed in a skirted suite with a matching silk scarf wrapped around her neck.

Angel sighed "Lilah."


	5. The Truth

_Sorry it's been so long. I pretty much had a beginning idea and an end idea and now I'm having trouble getting from one to the other. But here's the next installment. Oh and I consider myself well versed in Angel mythology but it is possible I can forget. So if you guys see anything that doesn't fall in line with the shows past or even dating back to Angel on Buffy feel free to let me know so I can fix it. Thanks a lot._

"Yes it's me and yes I'm still dead." Lilah replied "so can we skip the round of 20 questions?"

"What do you want?" Angel asked sternly

"Guess that's a no." Lilah mumbled. Walking forward she began explaining "You asked for a lawyer, here I am."

"So what, after all this we're just supposed to believe that the senior partners sent you to help us?" Angel asked

"Well you can believe what you want." Lilah continued "But the truth is I signed a contract and I'm legally bonded to Wolfram and Hartt. So as a building or a pile of rubble, until legal action can be taken you are still the CEO, and I am bound to help you." A less than enthusiastic look came across Lilah's face as she finished.

"Lucky us." Gunn chimed in sarcastically

"And if we don't want your help?" Angle asked

"Oh trust me you really don't want to hear what I have to say. So just give the word and I'm gone." Lilah turned as if she where leaving but stopped suddenly and turned her head "For what it's worth Spike, he did sign it."

"Hold on a minute." Spike sprung up and joined the conversation "You know about the prophecy?"

"It's my business to know everything about Wolfram and Hartt and its employee's pasts...and futures."

Angel interrupted "Spike whatever she says is a lie."

Spike replied "Good, then I'll just believe the opposite. Go on then."

Gwen came in and sat down "Well I'm on the outside of all this, and I love a good story so count me in."

"Sorry bro. But I think she's right. She is still bound to you, so maybe wouldn't hurt to hear what she has to say." Gunn said as he turned to face Lilah

Angel remained quiet in the back leaning against a support beam

Lilah began "Angel did sign the prophecy. Effectively handing it over to whomever he saw fit. Unfortunately you can't sign away something that isn't yours to begin with."

"But the prophecy is about a vampire with a soul." Gun remarked

"Open your eyes Charlie. There are two in this room alone. Unfortunately Angel has always been an, anomaly, if you will. The prophecy, well, it was never about him."

"Oh no, anomaly, now your really trying to hurt my feelings." Angel said in a dry and angry tone.

"What I mean," Lilah continued "is that you had your soul forced upon you. You never asked for it or wanted it. Spike on the other hand sought it out. Sought it out and fought for it."

"He didn't seek anything." Angel yelled "He got a piece of silicon plugged into his head. It was either not hurt anyone, or die!"

"Do you realize what it means for a vampire to want his soul?" Lilah raised her voice this time getting rather emotional "This is a creature that cares about nothing outside of its self. It exists to inflict pain, torture and destruction and that's it. It doesn't feel remorse and it doesn't stop"

"Having been one for 200 years I would never have guessed that." Angel began.

"Then you should understand better than anyone." Lilah interrupted "For a creature like that to want to feel. It has never happened in the history of anything Wolfram and Hartt has on record, and you know how complete out records are. Not only that but it defies everything we've come to know and understand about this dimension."

As Lilah paused the silence cut the room like a knife. Everyone looked at the ground accept for Spike who stared at the dead woman standing before him.

"How was it for you when you got your soul back? Not exactly a walk in the park was it?" Lilah looked at Angel, speaking quietly now. "If it makes you sleep better at night, you can believe whatever you want. But the fact still remains that the Shanshu prophecy was never yours to sign away. Which officially voids your signature."

"So I was supposed to die in that cave?" Spike asked

"Yes" Lilah answered "Unfortunately my not so brainy ex-colleague put a spin on things and screwed it all up.

"So you played a pivotal role in the apocalypse, and won your humanity. Just like the scroll says." Gunn was putting it all together slowly.

"So what happens now? Was that it, did I missed my chance?" Spike asked

"Keep fighting the good fight." Lilah said making figure quotes mockingly "You know, follow in your grandsire's footsteps." she turned towards Angel but the spot he occupied was now empty, he had vanished without a sound "Some things never change I guess." and with that she disappeared.

As Angel walked through the sewers he tried to comprehend what had just happened. There's no way there could be any truth to it. But in his heart he knew it was. Everything she said was the truth. But it shouldn't matter he thought. He voluntarily signed it away, gave up his chance. So really nothing has changed. Maybe it was the thought of Spike getting his prize. Maybe it was the difference between giving it up and having it torn away. Either way it hurt this time. Regardless, he still had the opportunity to do some good, and would continue to do it. With that he stopped and practically jumped straight up through a man whole cover out into an open street. He immediately began tracking anything he could feel that wasn't human. He needed to help someone, he needed to do some good out in the streets the way he used to. But most importantly, he just needed a good fight and it was time he went to it, instead of sitting around waiting for it to come to him.


End file.
